The Story of Harry and Ginny
by mkmartin1
Summary: This is what happened to between Harry and Ginny after the battle.  Fluff and romance, but nothing edgy.  Note: I do not own anything Harry Potter, that all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note- Please review! This was m first fanfiction and I would like to hear where I could improve! Also, there will be more chapters later, in a couple of days perhaps. Also, thank you so much to and krc101 for being my first reviews! I really appreciate it!

The Story of Harry and Ginny

Chapter One- After the War

Ginny sat with her head against her mum's shoulder. It had been a late night of repairing Hogwarts, and she was tired, tired of pain, fear, and sadness. She longed for the sounds of laughter and chatter that used to fill the Great Hall, but instead hearing only heartbroken sobs and the scuffle of repairs. She couldn't think anymore. No, she didn't want to think anymore. She was tired of the flashbacks, the sight of Fred falling down, dead; the sight of her friends battling with everything they had, but never quite having enough; and the sight of Harry at Voldemort's feet. She couldn't deal with it, she needed a distraction, someone to talk to. She at first thought of Hermione, but she hadn't seen her since she disappeared with Ron over an hour ago. Ginny wasn't so sure if she wanted to go see what they were up to. Besides, Ginny didn't really want to talk to Hermione. Ginny wanted to talk to Harry, she wanted to see him alive, hear his voice, and ruffle his hair. She stood up, whispered to her mum that she was going for a walk, and slipped out of the Great Hall.

Harry stretched out on his bed. He thought of all the happy times he had here, all the memories of fun filled days and jokes, but knew they would never outshine all the bad. Harry's heart swelled with pain again, and he rolled over. Harry was not sure if he could ever feel happy again. The battle flashed back into his mind, the jets of light, the screams of terror, the cries of the fallen. He couldn't take it. All of those people died for him. Because of him, Fred would never tell another joke, and Teddy would never know his parents. Because of him, so many lives were ended before they ever really even started. Harry let out another howl of misery, and rolled over again. He was so tired, so drained, he almost felt numb. Like everything was happening to someone else, and he was only watching. He wished this was the case. He wished he was lying in the meadows at the Burrow, holding hands with Ginny and watching the stars. But Harry couldn't face Ginny. He couldn't face the pain in her eyes, the scars of the battle in her face. He couldn't bear the thought the he had caused her pain. Harry put these thoughts aside, and with a heavy heart, tried to fall back asleep.

Ginny wandered the castle, wondering where Harry had gotten to. She felt sure he had hidden himself, probably feeling guilty over something that was out of his control. She knew that Harry always blamed himself, but she hoped he wasn't being too hard on himself. She hoped that he realized that he had saved them all. If Harry had not come to Hogwarts and finish off Voldemort, then they would still be at his hands. They would still be suffering, watching and waiting in fear. Ginny closed her eyes and re-focused. She knew Harry would be somewhere quiet and isolated. It suddenly came to her. She snapped her eyes open and hurried along the crumbling hallways, until she came to the Fat Lady. The Fat Lady swung open without question, but had a worried look in her eyes. Ginny wondered what she would find inside. She silently walked up the stairs, and slipped inside Harry's dormitory. She saw his silhouette, sprawled across one of the beds. She crept over to him, and saw him sleeping peacefully. She studied his face, no longer lined with the worries of the battle in his sleep. She imagined those sea green eyes, and their lips meeting in a kiss. She had missed him so much over the last year, she couldn't stand it. Before she even thought about it, she stroked his face. Harry's eyes fluttered open, then widened at the sight of her. Without a word, he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair. Ginny realized he was crying when she felt his body shaking. She tried to comfort him, but soon ending up in tears as well. They lay back down on the bed, and clung to each other as if their lives depended on it. They fell asleep this way, hand in hand, pressed together in the warmth of an embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Talking

Harry awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. He thought about how misleading sunshine could be, when all he felt inside was pain. He looked over, happy to see Ginny still sleeping. He didn't want to wake her, he just wanted to watch her sleep. He was amazed at how beautiful she still looked, even with gashes and bruises along her face. Looking at her flaming red hair spread around her, Harry realized something. Harry realized he loved her. He realized that this was the moment he had been waiting for. Yes, he had wanted to defeat Voldemort, but this was something different. He had been waiting for almost a year to just see her again. He had missed her more than words could describe, and he had been terrified that something would happen to her when he was gone. He felt incredibly guilty as he studied the bruises that covered her skin, the cuts and scars that had yet to be healed. He never wanted to leave her side again, never wanted to have to wonder what was happening to her. For all he cared, they could lay there for an eternity, just the two of them. Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead, causing Ginny to stir in her sleep. Ginny groggily blinked her eyes and looked over at Harry. She smiled for the first time in months, and Harry's heart soared. He kissed her again, this time on the lips, and together they sat up.

Harry wanted to talk, but he didn't know how to start. He felt so incredibly guilty, he wasn't sure if he could find sufficient words. He tried to start to speak but quickly stopped again. Just thinking about the words caused him to tear up again. He looked up to find Ginny's warm eyes studying him. They showed concern, but Harry could see the pain behind them. This did not help him, but made him tear up more. He was now crying freely, stuttering the things he wanted to say. "G-G-Ginny, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. Fred and Tonks and L-L-Lupin. And you getting hurt. And I'm just so sorry. I never meant for anything to happen I -" But Ginny stopped him. He looked back up at her, and saw her own beautiful eyes swimming with tears. She spoke gently to him, " Harry, shhh. It's okay. It's not your fault, it's over. It's done. Voldemort is gone. No one blames you for anything." Harry nodded, unable to speak. Ginny kissed him again, and wiped his tears with her thumb. When he finally quieted down, she became aware of how filthy they both were. She didn't want to disturb the moment between them, but it would not do for either of them to show up at the funerals like this. Ginny used the same gentle tone, not wanting Harry to get upset. "Harry, I think we should get cleaned up. You know, for the funerals." Harry nodded sadly and kissed her again. Ginny got up and walked back to her old dormitory.

Ginny stepped into the shower, grateful for the hot water. Hot showers always helped her clear her head and calm down. She was absolutely bewildered that Harry thought he was to blame for it all. It tore her heart in two, seeing him so upset. She was determined to be there for him, to be his rock during these difficult hours of saying goodbye that were quickly approaching.

Harry got into his own shower, grateful to be clean after weeks of living on the run. He was so ashamed of himself, breaking down on Ginny like that. He couldn't believe he had put her through that. He was angry at himself, he felt like a complete loser. As he dried off, he told himself that he was done with tears. It was Ginny's turn to grieve, he would not dump any more emotions on her. He would comfort her, and not think anymore about himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Funerals

Ginny finally tore herself away from the comforting hot water. Apparently Harry had sent Kreacher, because Ginny found a fresh towel, nicer clothes, and toiletries waiting for her. Ginny gratefully got dressed and used to her wand to instantly dry her hair. Kreacher had provided muggle jeans and a black button down shirt, nothing too fancy but still more appropriate for the funerals. Ginny walked down the stairs to find Harry waiting for her in the common room, dressed in a similar fashion. Harry's eyes widened when he saw her, and she suddenly wondered if she looked alright. She immediately scolded herself, for thinking such silly things in a time like this. Harry kissed her in greeting. "You look beautiful, Ginny, you really do." Ginny blushed. "Thank you! Oh, and thanks for sending Kreacher up. It feels really good to be in clean clothes again." Harry nodded and kissed her again, not letting her go for a rather long time. Ginny laughed, and Harry twirled her around the room. They twirled and danced like children, not caring and just enjoying each other. However, a bell chimed in the distance. This brought the despairing reality crashing back onto them. Harry sighed and grabbed Ginny's hand. They exited the portrait hole and made their way back down to the Great Hall.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry was once again amazed by magic. The Great Hall had been repaired to its formal glory, with the magnificent ceiling portraying the bright sky above. They made their way out onto the grounds, where the funerals were taking place. It had been decided the night before that next to Dumbledore's tomb, they would create a large memorial. The dead warriors would be buried with their own tombstone, unless the families wished otherwise. As they drew closer to the sight, they caught up with the rest of the Weasleys, who had been rejoined by Ron and Hermione. They all took chairs near the front, so when Fred's turn came they could each say something. The funerals passed in a daze to Harry, he had payed attention of course, but he still felt numb. He remembered standing up, talking about what an amazing friend Fred was, and how brave Remus and Tonks were. He thanked everyone for helping him defeat Voldemort, and sat back down just as his tears began to flow. He looked over at Ginny, who was also crying. He gripped her hand tighter, and pulled her into his lap. Ginny buried her face into Harry's shoulder, and he stroked her hair. They sat like this for the rest of the funerals, being each other's anchor in this sea of grief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Home Again

Harry gently wiped the tears that were cascading down Ginny's face. The funerals were over, and it was time for them to go. Harry knew that the Weasleys would want to go back to the Burrow, but he wasn't quite ready for that. He didn't want to be in a place where nothing but happy memories were, he didn't want to tarnish them with all of this sorrow. He looked into Ginny's beautiful eyes, and saw she wasn't ready either. They didn't have to say a word to each other, but Harry could tell that Ginny was more upset than she was letting on. When Mrs. Weasley asked them if they were ready to go home, Ginny burst into tears and ran off. Harry told Mrs. Weasley that he would find Ginny and bring her home by side-along apparition, seeing as Ginny had not passed her test yet. Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley wanted to argue, but she just gave a sad smile and joined the rest of her family, who were going by portkey to the Burrow. Harry waved goodbye then went off to find Ginny.

Ginny ran through the halls until she found a deserted corridor. She sank to her knees and sobbed hysterically. She did not know where she was, but she did not care. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to see where Fred used to sit, or used the sleep. She was flooded with all of her memories of him. Ginny loved all of her brothers, but Fred was always the one that took the most care of her. When she was upset, he would make her laugh like no one else. When she was scared, he would calm her down. He had taught her to play quidditch and always found time to talk to her, even when they were both busy with exams or homework. She curled up in a ball and lay there, silently sobbing for what could never be again.

Ginny lay there for what seemed like an eternity, until she felt strong arms gathering her up. She looked up, and found a pair of brilliant green eyes watching her, filled with concern. Harry had found her, Harry had come to save her from drowning in her grief. Harry sat with his back up against the wall, and held Ginny in his lap. He stroked her hair, and whispered in her ear. "Gin, it's okay. It's okay now. It's okay to cry, I know you miss him. But you have to remember, he's always with you. He will be with you, guiding everything you do." Ginny nodded and pressed her face into Harry's shoulder. She felt him press his face into her hair, and they sat like this. They did not speak, each lost in their own thoughts, until McGonagall walked up. She looked down intently at them, with an expression of tenderness on her face. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, a patronus has been sent for you. Your family would like you to return now". As they stood up, McGonagall uncharacteristically grabbed them both in an embrace. She let them go, gave them another sad smile, then hurried off. Ginny leaned back into Harry. "I really don't wanna go back, I can't take anymore memories." "I know, but I can't have your family think I'm not responsible, seeing as I don't plan on ever letting you go again", Harry said as he grabbed Ginny's hand tightly. "Oh really" Ginny giggled as the apparated back to the Burrow.

They were met with bright sunshine and a clean yard. They walked up to the porch and Harry hesitated before opening the door. He was unsure what they might find, and didn't want Ginny to get upset again if it wasn't good. Picking up on Harry's hesitation, Ginny pushed open the door. They were shocked with what they saw. Not only was the house in perfect condition, but there was food warming on the stove. Harry didn't know what he had expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Harry didn't see how the Burrow was in such good condition, he was sure it had been ransacked after the Weasleys went into hiding. But the answer came bounding up to Harry. Kreacher, who still had the locket gleaming on his chest, looked adoringly up to Harry. "Master Harry! You have finally come home! Come in, come in, but shoes off please. Kreacher has just washed the floors". Harry and Ginny obliged, and went to find the rest of the Weasleys in the sitting room. Ginny let go of Harry's hand and went to sit with her mum. Harry was sad that he could no longer hold her, but felt sure that Ginny just needed to be with her parents. Instead, Harry went over to the corner, where Ron and Hermione were sitting. Ron was propped up on his elbows, with Hermione's head in his lap. Harry smirked when he saw this, but said nothing. He was glad his friends had finally found each other. "So how did Kreacher get here?" Harry asked, not that he minded of course. He was glad that no more repairing was needed. "I don't know, he was already cooking when we got here" Ron replied, casually playing with Hermione's hair. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying not having to do anything. Ginny came up, and sat with Harry. They sat there until Kreacher announced it was dinner time. Harry smiled as he pulled Ginny up, and they walked hand in hand to the first good food they had eaten in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note- I still don't own Harry Potter (sad day). The amazing J.K. Rowling does. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait. I have just gotten super busy between school and sports! I will try to stay more on top of things!

Chapter Five- Nightmares

Dinner was a somber affair, with not much talking. The food was wonderful, but Ginny hardly payed attention to it. She was concentrating on the fact that Harry's arm was casually draped around her shoulders, and his other hand found hers underneath the table. She knew that her family was aware that she and Harry had feelings for each other, but she still enjoyed the fact that other people could see that they were together. After dinner, the family dispersed into their separate rooms. Ginny, however was not ready to be alone. She was afraid what the darkness would bring, afraid of what cruel terrors she would have to re-visit. She got up and walked with Harry up into Ron's room. Hermione and Ron decided to "take a walk outside", so Ginny knew she would have Harry's undivided attention for awhile.

Harry was glad to see that Ginny followed him upstairs. He knew he was not ready for the nightmares that were sure to come. They climbed the stairs and sat down in the floor together, talking about anything but the war. However, the list of non-war related subjects was relatively short, seeing as it had been less than 72 hours since it had ended. Harry found himself playing with Ginny's hair, he was amazed at how silky and smooth it was. They sat like this, Ginny leaning against Harry's chest, late into the night. Occasionally they would speak, but they really found themselves enjoying the comfortably silence. However, it was getting rather late. Harry noticed Ginny's head beginning to nod, and he knew it wouldn't be appropriate to be found like this. He gently nudged Ginny, and whispered into her ear. "Gin, I think it might be time to go to bed. It's getting late, and I don't want Ron to overreact when he sees you in his room this late". Ginny grumbled, but she knew he was right. After a long, sweet kiss, Ginny made her way back down the stairs.

Ginny crawled into bed, noticing with a smile that Hermione was not back from "her walk" yet. It seemed that Ginny had barely drifted asleep when she heard a blood-curling scream. She jumped up from her bed, grabbed her wand, and scrambled to the source of the noise- Ron's room. She pushed open the door, wand at the ready. Instead of revenge-seeking Death Eaters like she expected, she only saw Harry's silhouette thrashing about in his bed. She rushed forward, and shook his shoulder gently. He didn't wake to this, but kept thrashing about. He let out another scream, causing the sound of foot steps to drift up the stairs. Ginny shook Harry again, this time not so gently. Harry bolted up right, his eyes wandering madly. When he finally realized where he was, he burst into tears. Ginny embraced him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. " Harry, it's okay, it was only a dream. Shhhh, it's okay now, it's over." Harry nodded, his face still buried in her shoulder. Ginny became aware of another light, and craned her neck to find her family watching her. Ron and Hermione, who had fallen asleep under the stars, looked worried. Mrs. Weasley had tears running down her face, while Mr. Weasley comforted her. George looked shaken, and Charlie and Percy both had determined looks on their faces. Seeing Ginny's look, Mr. Weasley ushered them all away.

Once they had all gone, Ginny pulled away from Harry. She brushed the tears from under his eyes, and kissed him on the forehead. He looked nothing like the fierce warrior who defeated Voldemort, but more like a scared 11 year old boy. It broke Ginny's heart, to see him like this. Once Harry's shuddering breaths had stopped, Ginny asked; "Do you want to talk about it?" Harry waited a moment before answering in a small voice, "I just kept seeing everyone dead. I saw Remus and Tonks and Fred and the rest of your family. But mostly, I saw you, dead. I saw you, falling dead, over and over, because of m-e." His voice broke again at the last part, but Ginny didn't care. She was shocked that Harry felt so strongly about her. She knew he cared about her, but she had never quite accepted the fact that he loved her as much as she loved him. She kissed him, and pushed him back down onto the bed. She buried her face into his chest, and put her arms around him. She felt his arms go tightly around her, and heard him sigh. They fell asleep like this, not caring what anyone else would think. They slept like this, and there were no more nightmares that night.


End file.
